


Le masque

by LixC



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixC/pseuds/LixC
Summary: En essayant d'échapper à Gaston, Belle va demander l'aide d'un mystérieux personnage...





	1. Chapter1

Le bal masqué organisé par Cendrillon pour ses 1 an de mariage battait son plein. Toutes les familles royales de la région avaient été conviées dans leur luxueux château décoré pour l’occasion. La salle de bal en elle-même respirait la richesse de cette famille et les peintures murales provoquaient l’admiration des convives. La nouvelle princesse avait pris soin d’inviter un compositeur très apprécié du moment qui avait pour l’occasion composé la musique qui se jouait dans la salle. Les personnes présentes semblaient beaucoup s’amuser et l’occupation principale était de deviner qui se cachait sous les masques. Certains étaient faciles à deviner, mais d’autres moins. Et c’était le cas de la princesse Belle, vêtue d’une superbe robe bleue roi qui soulignait ses formes et attirait l’attention de la gente masculine. Personne ne la reconnu, excepté ses deux amies, Snow White et Aurora, qui vinrent directement vers elle. 

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Belle enchaîna les danses avec des cavaliers plus ou moins doués, sur ordre de son père. En effet, le roi Maurice souhaitait vivement voir son unique fille mariée à un prince le plus rapidement possible pour créer une alliance militaire en ces temps de guerre. Mais la jeune femme ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et comptait bien se marier par amour. Fatiguée de ces maladroits, elle rejoignit ses amies un peu plus loin qui visiblement s’amusaient bien.

« Allez Snow » commença Aurora « vu les regards et les sourires qu’il te jette, tu ne vas pas me dire qu’il te déteste ? »

« Il est fiancé, et… et… je ne peux pas » fit Snow en rougissant

« De qui parlez-vous ? » Demanda calmement Belle, se joignant à la conversation

« De Charming » répondit Aurora « il l’a reconnue »

Charming était en réalité le prince James, fils du roi Georges, et un ami de Snow White. Enfin, ami… tout est relatif. Ils étaient clairement faits l’un pour l’autre, et tout le monde semblait s’en apercevoir, sauf les deux concernés. Et ça en devenait parfois amusant.

« Vas discuter un peu avec lui. Je te parie ce que tu veux qu’il va t’inviter à danser dans les 5 minutes qui suivent »

« Je vais encore attendre un peu qu’il se décide à venir… et après j’irais. » Fit Snow, visiblement peu convaincue de ce qu’elle venait de dire.

Aurora soupira, signe que sa patience arrivait à terme. Belle sourit devant la naïveté de son amie, mais sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée. Une ombre imposante arrivait à sa droite et sans même regarder l’homme qui approchait, elle était à 99.9% sûre de son identité. 

« Bonjour miss French » 

Bingo.

« Bonjour sir Beaumont. » Répondit la brune avec un sourire crispé.

Sir Gaston Beaumont était un prince d’une contrée voisine à la sienne et il était très intéressé par Belle depuis quelques temps. A l’origine, elle l’ignorait seulement. Un homme qui voulait une femme pour assouvir ses besoins, pondre un héritier et servir d’ornement à son bras ne l’intéressait pas le moins du monde, aussi riche soit-il. Mais ce n’était pas l’avis de son père, qui l’avait fortement encouragée à donner suite aux avances de Gaston. D’ailleurs, elle se doutait qu’il n’était pas étranger à cela et avait dû vendre la mèche pour son costume. A présent, et comme par hasard, il se retrouvait souvent – très souvent – sur son chemin, et en plus de l’agacer par ses préjugés, il avait montré à maintes reprises qu’un chaperon – armé qui plus est- n’était pas de tout refus. Bien sûr, Aurora et Snow étaient au courant de part sa réputation, et savaient que Belle ne l’appréciait pas le moins du monde.

« M’accorderiez-vous cette danse miss French ? » Demanda-t-il en s’avançant un peu plus vers elle et la faisant reculer.

« Ce serait avec plaisir mais… » Vite Belle, vite, trouve quelque chose ! « Comment dire… »

Belle reculait de plus en plus, cherchant désespérément une solution.

« Je… j’ai déjà accepté une autre invitation ! » Lâcha-t-elle précipitamment alors qu’il s’approchait.

« Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir de qui il s’agit ? »

Belle recula encore un peu et son dos heurta quelqu’un. Sans attendre, elle prit l’inconnu par le bras. 

« Lui. C’est à lui que j’ai promis une danse » s’empressa-t-elle de dire avant qu’il ne puisse riposter « n’est-ce pas monsieur ? »

Elle pria que cet inconnu accepte de l’aider. Son cœur battait fort et sans s’en rendre compte, elle s’accrocha désespérément à son bras, lui priant muettement d’accéder à sa requête. 

Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie…


	2. Chapter2

Je vous en prie… 

« C’est exact » répondit l’homme « mademoiselle m’avait promis une danse »

Belle soupira mentalement de soulagement et relâcha sa prise sur son bras. Gaston fronça les sourcils, mais partit en grommelant, bousculant des personnes au passage. Belle sourit.

« Merci monsieur, vous venez de me sauver la vie » 

« Je vous en prie dearie. » répondit une voix assez aigue, qui fit légèrement frémir Belle « j’adore secourir les princesses en détresse. Seulement, mes services ne sont pas gratuits… »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à son tour. Qu’allait-il lui demander en échange ? Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui poser la question qu’il s’inclina devant elle.

« M’accorderiez-vous cette danse miss ? Vous me devez bien ça » 

Elle sourit et le laissa l’entraîner sur la piste de danse, tandis qu’une valse commença. C’est seulement à ce moment-là qu’elle commença à détailler son sauveur. Il était plus petit que Gaston, mais contrairement à lui, ses gestes étaient doux et fluides. Il était vêtu d’un costume noir – passe partout – avec de fins liserés d’or, pareil pour son masque, qui cachait intégralement son visage, si ce n’est ses yeux, couleur or. Aucune parcelle de peau n’était visible. Ce personnage était assez intriguant. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et du coin de l’œil, vit Gaston, un peu plus loin, qui fusillait son partenaire du regard. 

De son côté, Rumpelstiltskin, qui était venu pour rappeler le deal qu’il avait avec la maîtresse de maison, ne s’attendait vraiment pas à être bousculé par une jeune femme pour ensuite la sauver d’un homme qui apparemment n’avait aucune manière. Et d’une certaine manière, il ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer. 

Heureusement, toutes les situations avaient des avantages. Et il comptait bien en profiter. Sa main reposant sur la hanche de sa partenaire se glissa dans son dos, et il la rapprocha de lui. Leurs têtes n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres. Il pouvait sentir son parfum lui effleurer les narines. Malgré son masque, il pouvait aisément deviner qu’elle était d’une grande beauté. 

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Belle, le sortant de sa contemplation

« Je danse avec vous » répondit calmement le magicien

« Je ne crois pas qu’une valse nécessite d’être aussi proches. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir précisé de quelle manière je comptais vous faire valser dearie » renchérit-il avec un sourire narquois, qu’elle ne put voir mais devina facilement sous le masque qu’il portait. 

Belle aurait dû le repousser, arrêter cette danse, mais qu’elle chose l’en empêchait. Cette personne, qui qu’elle puisse être, n’était certainement pas fréquentable, de par son attitude, mais elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Et le magicien n’était pas insensible à ses charmes non plus. Il aurait aimé la tenir plus fermement dans ses bras et lui arracher un baiser… Malheureusement pour eux, la musique s’arrêta et il la lâcha, faisant une légère révérence et disparaissant dans la foule. Elle n’eut pas le temps d’esquisser un mouvement que deux tornades déboulèrent vers elle.

« Qui étais-ce ?! » Demanda Snow

« Je… je n’en sais rien »

« Tu n’en sais rien ?! » S’exclama Aurora, « bon sang, Belle, vous sembliez hypnotisés l’un par l’autre ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, tu avais le même regard transit que Snow devant Charming »

« Hey ! » Protesta la dite Snow, faisant sourire Belle.

Laissant ses amies se chamailler, elle repensa à ce mystérieux homme. Elle espérait vraiment le revoir. Au moins connaître son nom. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu’un saurait de qui il s’agissait.

Xxxxx

De son côté, Rumpelstiltskin pesta contre lui-même. Son petit jeu s’était retourné contre lui et deux orbes bleus avaient eu raison de lui. Un peu plus et il ne répondait plus de ses actes. Sa conscience lui fit d’ailleurs remarquer.

Rumpel, Rumpel, Rumpel… tu as passé l’âge de ce genre de choses, surtout avec une stupide fille à papa ! Même si elle a de beaux yeux… non ! Non ! Elle… elle… elle a les yeux bleus ! D’un bleu stupide ! Et… je déteste le bleu. Point.

Il s’assit à son rouet, essayant de penser à autre chose. Et il trouva rapidement, voyant la missive royale ouverte sur sa table. Demain il allait voir le roi Maurice pour la guerre des ogres. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir faire une bonne affaire et un rire sadique envahit la pièce lorsqu’il trouva le prix de son deal. 

Il ne se doutait pas de qui l’attendait là-bas…


	3. Chapter3

Rumpelstiltskin épousseta ses manches et rajusta son foulard. Un Dark One se devait d’être effrayant, et aucun détail n’était laissé au hasard. Puis, après les dernières petites vérifications, il disparu dans une fumée violette et apparu dans la salle de réunion de sir Maurice, suscitant au passage quelques exclamations de stupeur. Il faisait toujours son petit effet. La stupeur laissa place à une expression horrifiée sur le visage des personnes présentes. Parfait. Sir Maurice se lança.

« Rumpelstiltskin, merci d’être venu aussi rapidement. »  
« J’avais justement un peu de temps libre entre deux massacres », fit il en rigolant, créant un grand malaise chez les personnes présentes. « Je plaisantais… enfin, pas tant que ça. »  
« Nous… nous vous avons appelé car nous sommes en proie à la guerre des ogres. Ceux-ci vont lancer une offensive contre nous dans peu de temps, et nous n’avons plus les moyens de nous protéger. Même avec deux armées. »  
« Je vois, je vois. »

Il se leva, et contourna la table où se trouvaient une maquette des terres environnantes et quelques soldats. 

« Effectivement, je peux faire quelque chose… mais mes services ont un prix. »  
« Vous aurez tout l’or que vous voudrez. »  
« C’est embêtant… étant donné que je produis moi-même de l’or… et je ne suis pas sûr que vous seriez apte à payer mon prix… »  
« Je paierai, quel qu’en soit le prix ». Répliqua fermement sir Maurice. 

Rumpelstiltskin sourit. Il avait vu juste. Le roi avait accepté sans même savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Depuis le temps, il savait reconnaître les pauvres âmes en perdition et aimait jouer de leur faiblesse pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. 

« Mon prix sera votre fille. »

xXx

Belle était folle de rage. Elle savait que son père organisait une réunion avec les dirigeants des contrées voisines, pour faire face à la guerre, et il avait refusé qu’elle vienne. Bien évidemment, se faire conseiller par une femme était très mal vu, et il ne comprenait pas comment une simple femme pouvait prétendre être au niveau d’hommes puissants et entraînés au combat. Mais l’art de la guerre n’était pas seulement lié au combat, mais aussi à la tactique dont ils faisaient preuve. Et Belle excellait. Maurice le savait, certes, mais de là à le reconnaître… 

C’est pourquoi il avait chargé sa gouvernante de prendre soin d’elle, le temps que la réunion passe. Mais la princesse n’était pas de cet avis et comptait bien savoir ce qu’ils avaient décidé. C’est pourquoi, furtivement, elle s’éclipsa de la vue de sa gouvernante et alla jusqu’à la salle de réunion, pour écouter à la porte. Mais celle-ci filtrait très bien les sons, et tout ce qu’elle pu comprendre, est que son père était apparemment hors de lui et devait passer sa colère sur quelqu’un. Elle se demandait bien qui. 

Car jamais son père ne s’en serait prit verbalement à une personne de son rang. Il tenait à se faire bien voir. Puis, ce fut le calme total. 

« Ce n’est pas bien d’écouter aux portes… »

Prise sur le fait, elle sursauta, se retourna vivement et donna un coup de poing à celui qui se tenait derrière elle avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« Vous m’avez fait peur »  
« Je vois ça… » Fit il en se massant la joue. « Sacrée droite. »  
« Merci. » répondit Belle dans un souffle.

Rumple, dans la salle de réunion, en avait assez de se faire gueuler dessus – c’était le cas de le dire – et avait laissé son esprit vaquer à différents endroits de la pièce, dont le bas de la porte, où la lumière s’était brusquement éteinte. Visiblement, quelqu’un écoutait à la porte. Alors, pour se changer les idées, il avait dit à sir Maurice de venir le voir lorsqu’il serait prêt à payer et avait disparu pour se retrouver furtivement derrière la jeune femme.   
Il n’avait clairement pas prévu de se faire attaquer, et n’avait clairement pas idée qu’une jeune femme pouvait avoir une telle force. S’il avait été humain, elle lui aurait décroché la mâchoire. 

« Je ne pense pas que ‘merci’ soit très approprié. ‘Je suis terriblement désolée’ serait mieux. »  
« Vous m’avez surprise. »  
« Seriez-vous en train d’insinuer que c’est de ma faute ? »  
« Seriez-vous en train d’insinuer que c’est de la mienne ? » Rétorqua la brunette, nullement impressionnée. 

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que les portes s’ouvrirent et les nobles, dont sir Maurice, sortirent. Le roi et l’intendant vinrent vers eux. Voyant sa fille à quelques pas du magicien, Maurice fronça les sourcils et envoya un regard noir à la jeune femme. Puis, il s’éclaircit la gorge et annonça solennellement.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m’excuser pour m’être conduit de façon déplacée avec vous et vous prie de bien vouloir accepter de rester ici afin que je réfléchisse à votre proposition. »

Il devait être plus désespéré que Rumple ne le pensait. Et après quelques secondes de silence, le Dark One accepta son offre, se faisant escorter dans ses appartements par l’intendant. Une fois les portes de sa chambre closes, il s’affala sur son lit et se permit 5 minutes de réflexion.   
Il avait eu beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, Regina avait été infernale, et il méritait bien un peu de vacances. Alors autant en profiter ! Et il repensa à la jeune femme. Un sacré tempérament.   
Mais il eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il était sûr de l’avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais où ?


	4. Chapter4

Rumpelstiltskin se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Il venait d’avoir un cauchemar, où il perdait son fils. Encore. Et à chaque fois, c’était éprouvant. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce, et se rappela où il était. Il ne se souvenait pas s’être endormi, mais bon, la fatigue avait du avoir raison de lui. Il se leva et remarqua un bac, rempli d’eau, ainsi qu’une serviette, du savon et une sorte d’éponge. Il regarda suspicieusement ce « cadeau » et le contourna pour voir s’il y avait un piège. Mais apparemment, il n’y avait rien. On lui avait apporté un bain. Simplement un bain. A lui. S’il trouvait celui qui avait ordonné ça ! Il fit disparaître le tout et sortit prendre l’air.  


Ce château était bruyant. Ça tombait mal, il détestait la foule. Le point positif, c’est qu’avec son nom et son allure, aucun d’eux ne venait lui adresser la parole. Tous étaient effrayés à l’idée de côtoyer le Dark One et leur instinct de survie les éloignait le plus possible. Rumple rigola lorsqu’il vit un domestique partir en courant sans regarder et se prendre une porte. Il n’y avait rien de mieux pour le rendre de bonne humeur. Seulement, en plus de sa voix, il entendit que quelqu’un réprimait son fou rire, et se tourna pour voir Belle à quelques pas de lui.  


« Vous ne devriez pas rire aux dépends de vos domestiques » Reprocha-t-il à la jeune femme, sachant qu’elle allait mal le prendre  


« Vous le faites bien vous ! » Répliqua-t-elle  


« J’ai l’avantage de créer cet effet sur les gens… » Puis, il fronça les sourcils « vous savez qui je suis n’est-ce pas ? »  


« En effet, Rumpelstiltskin »  


Elle savait qui il était ! Et pourtant, elle lui parlait comme si de rien n’était. Quelle curieuse jeune femme. Elle devait être spéciale… Ou un peu folle. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir laquelle des options lui semblait la meilleure. Néanmoins, il aurait dû se méfier dès le départ, mais il ne su pourquoi, le son de sa voix avait éteint tout soupçons.  


« Je vois que ma réputation me précède » fit il théâtralement  


« A vrai dire, pour l’instant, c’est surtout votre odeur qui vous précède » commenta Belle « il me semblait avoir demandé aux servantes de vous apporter le nécessaire… »  


Le Dark One se renfrogna. Cette fille était tout sauf normale.  


« Effectivement, j’ai bien reçu le nécessaire » fit il en grimaçant. Il n’avait toujours pas digéré l’idée qu’on ait pu lui apporter un bain.  


A ces mots, Belle fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau être le Dark One, cela ne lui autorisait pas tout ! Belle avait toujours eu un caractère assez fort, ce que lui avait reproché maintes fois son père, et elle finissait toujours par avoir gain de cause. Seulement, si môsieur était réfractaire à se laver, elle n’avait pas vraiment de solutions. Car il était facile de faire plier un homme comme Gaston, mais il l’était moins de faire plier un mage noir. Les demandes n’aboutissant pas, elle tenta une manière plus abrupte :  


« Vous prendrez un bain, Rumpelstiltskin, vous devez être présentable, dans le cas contraire on ne vous craindra plus pour vos méfaits mais pour votre odeur fétide, et si vous refusez… »  


Elle laissa sa menace en suspens, comme pour alourdir la gravité de ses propos, tout en le fusillant du regard, mais cela n’eut pas la réaction escomptée chez le magicien, qui rigola intérieurement. Comment pensait-elle pouvoir lui faire peur ? Il se rapprocha d’elle, ce qui lui fit avoir un léger mouvement de recul.  


« Sinon quoi ? »  


« … je le ferais moi-même ! » Répliqua-t-elle directement, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire, et placer une main devant sa bouche, alors que ses joues se couvraient d’une teinte rouge.  


‘Je le ferais moi-même’ était une expression qu’elle utilisait souvent, notamment pour menacer son père, qui refusait qu’elle fasse quelque chose. Et elle l’avait dit sans réfléchir, et elle espérait intérieurement qu’il ne ferait que rigoler et qu’il n’en tiendrait pas compte.  


Malheureusement pour elle, Rumpelstiltskin était joueur, et voyant qu’elle avait parlé trop vite, il décida d’en profiter. En plus, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’il recevait ce genre de propositions. Ça le changerait un peu de son quotidien.  
Il la vit blêmir alors qu’il prononçait sa sentence…  


« Deal »


	5. Chapter5

Mais quelle idiote fais-je ! Sincèrement ! Je n’aurais pas dû répliquer, ni lui parler de ça… ni lui parler tout court en fait ! Bon, bon, bon, relativisons. Je vais simplement devoir laver moi-même le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Pas de quoi s’affoler… AAAAAAHHHH !!!! cria-t-elle intérieurement alors qu’elle montait les marches jusqu’à la chambre de Rumpelstiltskin. 

Elle était réellement paniquée à l’idée de ce bain. Jamais elle n’aurait un jour pensé faire ça, et si son père venait à le savoir, il était clair qu’elle allait l’entendre pendant un moment et se verrait fermer la bibliothèque à jamais. 

Le Dark One l’avait précédée de quelques minutes, le temps pour elle de se remettre mentalement de ce qu’elle venait de dire, et lui avait dit qu’il l’attendrait dans sa chambre. Elle avait pensé à se désister, mais elle n’imaginait même pas les conséquences que cela engendrerait. Donc, c’est avec appréhension qu’elle monta les dernières marches et s’arrêta devant sa chambre. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… elle toqua à la porte, et il lui intima d’entrer, ce qu’elle fit, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. La pression monta d’un cran. Puis, elle se retourna et elle le vit déjà dedans, avec une quantité phénoménale de mousse dans la baignoire. Mais elle ne s’attarda pas sur lui et son regard dévia sur les rideaux. 

« Qu’attendez-vous ? Que je vienne vous chercher ? » 

« J’arrive, j’arrive ! Vous n’étiez pas aussi pressé de vous laver tout à l’heure » fit elle en s’approchant de lui et prenant l’éponge 

« Tout à l’heure je n’avais pas une servante à ma disposition » 

« Temporairement à votre disposition. » Rectifia Belle en humidifiant l’éponge et y mettant du savon. 

C’est seulement à ce moment-là qu’elle se permit de regarder le corps du Dark One. Il était fin, svelte et n’avait pas une large carrure d’épaule. Sa peau verdâtre et écailleuse était certes un peu troublante, mais il n’était pas désagréable à regarder en fin de compte. Elle s’attarda une minute sur les abdominaux qui étaient bien dessinés, contrairement à ce que l’on aurait pu croire. Elle se demanda un instant s’il pratiquait beaucoup de sport ? Car il avait la magie pour faire le travail à sa place… 

« Je sais que je suis merveilleux à contempler, mais il serait peut-être temps de vous y mettre » déclara-t-il, la faisant sursauter alors qu’elle était dans ses pensées. 

« Oui, oui. » 

Elle posa alors l’éponge sur lui et commença à le laver doucement, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle le lavait, elle prit en assurance et ses gestes furent moins hésitants. Elle ne se privait pas pour admirer son corps au passage, détaillant la moindre parcelle de peau accessible à son regard. Et à plus elle le faisait, à plus elle était fascinée. Lui-même était assez surprit de l’assurance dont elle faisait preuve. Il aurait cru qu’elle serait dégoûtée par son corps, ou qu’elle aurait peur de le toucher, mais il n’en était rien. Et dans le fond, il trouvait que ce n’était pas plus mal. C’était très agréable. Tellement agréable qu’il soupira d’aise sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Mais ce fut la légère rougeur sur les joues de la brunette qui lui en fit prendre conscience. Puis, elle se mit derrière lui. Et commença à lui laver les cheveux. Plus que frotter, elle massait délicatement son cuir chevelu et il devait bien avouer que jamais il n’avait trouvé un tel plaisir à se laver les cheveux. Elle s’était avancée et était vraiment très proche de lui. Trop peut être selon la convenance. Mais qui s’en souçiait ? Surtout pas eux pour l’instant. 

Belle, qui était au départ terrifiée par ce bain, dû se rendre à l’évidence, c’était bien plus intéressant que ce qu’elle n’imaginait. Laver le mage noir n’était pas problématique, et elle qui n’avait jamais vu d’homme nu avant pouvait aisément satisfaire sa curiosité, et elle vit très bien qu’il trouvait ce moment agréable également, car elle le vit se détendre et peu à peu, ses épauless’affaissèrent. Il devait au moins être aussi stressé qu’elle que quelqu’un le touche. Et pourtant, il n’en avait rien laissé paraître. Elle était si proche de lui qu’elle pouvait entendre sa respiration. Il avait beau être le plus puissant ici, il paraissait presque humain. 

« Penchez-vous, que je vous rince les cheveux » ordonna-t-elle calmement 

Et sans protester, il obéit. Elle lui rinça donc les cheveux et directement, il releva la tête et s’ébroua. 

« Ah ! Je suis trempée à présent ! » 

« Je me sens moins seul » rigola le Dark One « oh, allez, ce ne sont que des vêtements » ajouta-t-il devant son air renfrogné « et en tant que princesse je suppose que vous devez en avoir beaucoup d’autres » 

« Certes » concéda-t-elle devant son amusement 

Elle était toujours très proche de lui et son parfum lui vint aux narines… un parfum fleuri, qui lui allait réellement bien. Un parfum qu’il se souvenait avoir senti ailleurs… mais il revint à la réalité lorsqu’il vit la brunette le regarder avec appréhension, une rougeur plus prononcée sur ses joues. 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » 

« C’est juste… voulez-vous également que je vous lave… hum… vous voyez ? » baragouina-t-elle alors qu’elle devenait cramoisie 

Adorable… pensa le magicien avant de répondre 

« Non, ça va aller. Je vous libère de notre deal, je peux m’occuper du reste. » 

Son parfum. Ses yeux bleus. 

Ils étaient les même que la superbe inconnue du bal quelques jours auparavant. Et c’est là qu’il fit le lien. Cette jeune femme était celle sur qui il avait eu un coup de cœur, mais elle semblait ne pas en tenir compte. Ou peut-être n’avait-elle juste pas fait le lien ? 

Il allait le savoir assez vite.


	6. Chapter6

Maurice faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements. Devait-il ou non accepter la demande du Dark One ? Il était prit entre deux solutions, et aucune ne le satisfaisait. Il savait ce qui était le mieux mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa petite Belle partir avec ce monstre.

Qu’allait-il faire ? 

XXXXXXX 

Ce jour là, Belle était en compagnie de ses deux amies et buvait le thé, à l’ombre d’un arbre, entouré de superbes fleurs exotiques aux parfums délicats. Aurora avait la réputation d’avoir le plus beau jardin de la contrée, et des passionnés venaient de loin pour pouvoir voir les espèces qui y étaient cultivées. Belle adorait venir, car elle avait l’impression d’être au paradis. Cela lui donnait l’inspiration pour écrire des nouvelles, et la faisait penser aux aventures de ses romans. 

« Belle ? Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que nous disons au moins ? » Demanda Aurora 

« Oh ! Bien sûr » répliqua la brunette, prise sur le fait. 

« Alors je disais que d’après Nova… » 

Belle sourit. Aurora et Snow White, bien qu’elles n’en aient pas l’air, étaient avides de ragots, et à chaque fois, Belle écoutait, sans prêter grande attention. 

« Belle ! » 

Elle sursauta en entendant son prénom, pour se tourner vers ses deux amies qui visiblement étaient inquiètes. 

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l’air ailleurs… » demanda Snow White 

« Oui, tout va bien, j’ai juste eu un peu du mal de trouver le sommeil » répondit Belle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle détestait mentir à ses amies mais elle n’avait pas une réelle envie de se plonger dans des explications. 

« Tu as des problèmes ? Rien de grave j’espère ? » 

« Non, non, c’est juste que quelqu’un m’occupe l’esprit » ‘quelqu’un que j’ai lavé hier d’ailleurs... ooooh, vilaines pensées !’ 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de ses amies. Et ce sourire n’était pas bon signe. 

« Ce quelqu’un serait-il le même qui t’aurait fait valser à la soirée de Cendrillon ? » 

Belle s’étouffa avec son thé. Mais se reprit vite, sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amies. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur dire. Mais elle avait réellement besoin de faire un point sur ses pensées. Et peut-être qu’un avis extérieur pourrait s’avérer utile. 

« Je suis confuse en ce moment. L’inconnu du bal avait une certaine prestance, un charme indéniable malgré son masque et j’aurais vraiment aimé le revoir… mais depuis peu, il y a un homme qui occupe mon esprit... mais il est inaccessible… » 

« Inaccessible ? Belle, tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais un penchant pour les hommes mariés » 

Belle haussa les sourcils de surprise. Marié ? Lui ? Elle en doutait sérieusement. « Non, ce n’est pas ça » 

« Quel est le problème alors ? » 

‘Il est très très puissant, très bizarre et il est… vert’ pensa la jeune femme en triturant sa cuillère. Aurora comprit qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de plus de son amie et brisa le silence. 

« Si je peux te donner un conseil, vas au-delà des apparences. Ignore les préjugés, suis tes propres pensées. Sinon tu finiras comme une certaine jeune femme bavant devant son prince charmant » finit-elle en désignant Snow White de la tête. 

« Je ne bave pas devant lui ! » S’écria Snow, d’un air outragé 

« Nooooon, bien sûr, quelle idée! » 

XXXXXXX 

Pendant ce temps, au château de sir Maurice, une bataille verbale faisait rage. Le roi avait fait venir son intendant, qui était toujours de bon conseil, pour lui dire ce qu’il pensait de cette affaire, et il avait clairement répondu que Belle devait être vendue à Rumpelstiltskin. Le roi avait du mal à l’accepter et donnait toujours un argument en faveur de sa fille, pour qu’elle reste. L’intendant, qui avait commencé à hausser la voix, s’arrêta, inspira un coup, puis parla calmement. 

« Votre altesse. Vous m’avez demandé mon avis. Le voici. La vie de centaines de personnes est en jeu, contre celle d’une jeune femme. A cet instant précis, vous devez penser en faveur de votre royaume, comme un bon roi le ferait. Et vous êtes un bon roi. » 

« Mais pas un bon père » 

L’intendant se rapprocha du roi. 

« Parfois il faut savoir faire des sacrifices » commença-t-il d’un air compatissant « je comprends votre douleur mais cet enfant ne vous a causé que des ennuis, se rebellant, contestant votre autorité sans arrêt… et il a promis de ne pas lui faire de mal » 

« Je sais. Seulement elle reste ma fille. Une partie de moi, ma chair et mon sang. Et elle n’a jamais vraiment fait quelque chose qui pourrait me nuire » 

L’intendant sourit intérieurement alors qu’il préparait ce qu’il allait dire. Et c’est confiant qu’il lança son dernier argument, sous le regard horrifié du roi : 

« Alors que faisait-elle hier, seule, dans les appartements privés de Rumpelstiltskin ? »


	7. Chapter7

« Ma fille ? Dans les appartements de Rumpelstiltskin ? C’est grotesque ! »

« C’est pourtant la stricte vérité, sire. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais à présent, son honneur est en jeu. »

Maurice fronça les sourcils.

« Ce ne sera pas un problème »

L’intendant se retint de soupirer. Il avait prévu que le roi dirait cela.

« Les ragots vont vite, majesté… et vous ne pourrez condamner ou mettre à mort tous ceux qui colportent les rumeurs. Bientôt, toute la contrée saura que votre fille est allée dans les appartements du Dark One et qu’elle y est restée un moment. Après, ce ne sera pas seulement son honneur qui sera bafoué, mais également votre réputation. Imaginez seulement qu’elles en seront les conséquences… »

Maurice leva le bras pour le faire taire. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que sa petite Belle avait été assez imprudente pour rester avec un tel monstre sans chaperon. L’incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, mêlée à un sentiment de trahison. Il commença à marcher dans la salle, ce qui était sa façon à lui décompresser, pour ensuite faire le point, lorsque l’intendant l’interpella. 

« La seule chose qu’il vous soit possible de faire à présent est de marier votre fille au plus vite, avec un homme respectable… » 

Ce n’était pas un conseil, mais presque un ordre, et Maurice s’en sentit offensé. Jamais un de ses sujets, aussi haut placé soit-il, ne s’était permis une telle audace. Mais il devait bien avouer qu’il avait raison. C’était la seule chose à faire. Le roi recommença à marcher dans la pièce, sous le regard de l’intendant. Qui voudrait de sa fille à présent ? 

Comme s’il lisait ses pensées, l’intendant lui répondit :

« Je suis certain que sir Beaumont n’y verrait aucun inconvénient. De plus, ce Rumpelstiltskin n’est pas réellement nécessaire pour gagner cette guerre… il suffit juste d’un esprit stratégique et d’une armée conséquente. Ce que sir Beaumont serait prêt à vous offrir… »

Mais Maurice ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Il avait prit sa décision. Il n’y avait qu’un moyen de régler cette histoire pour de bon.

XXXXXX

Le soir même, un messager fut envoyé à sir Beaumont. L’intendant avait rempli son travail. Il sourit en regardant la silhouette d’une servante de la princesse Belle rentrer dans le château. Une belle somme l’attendait à présent.

XXXXXX 

Peu après sa conversation avec l’intendant, le roi convoqua le Dark One dans son bureau. Celui-ci commençait à en avoir assez d’être au château alors qu’il aurait pu remplir une bonne douzaine de deals et était ravi que le roi se décide enfin. La compagnie de Belle au Dark Castle serait plus que bienvenue, après tout, il commençait à vraiment apprécier la jeune femme, qui avait un sacré tempérament. Ça changerait de toutes celles qu’il effrayait et répugnait. Et peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis avec le temps ?

Rumpelstiltskin chassa cette idée. Non. Il avait retenu la leçon. Il ne devait plus fréquenter les femmes ayant un fort caractère, sous peine d’en souffrir par la suite. Sa seule préoccupation devait être de retrouver son fils. 

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le roi lui proposant une boisson. 

‘Non merci, je digère très mal le poison’ aurait-il voulu répondre, mais il se retint. Cette plaisanterie n’aurait sans doute amusée que lui.

« Je craignais que vous ne m’ayez oublié » fit il avec un ton de reproche.   
« Je suis navré pour cette attente, cependant, quelques détails m’ont préoccupés… et pourraient altérer notre marché. »

Rumpelstiltskin n’aima pas cette réponse. Qu’entendait-il par altérer ? Personne n’altérait un deal avec lui, car c’est lui qui fixait les règles. 

« C’est-à-dire ? »  
« J’ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ma fille serait venue dans vos appartements, seule. Et ces rumeurs pourraient compromettre mon pouvoir. C’est pourquoi j’aurais besoin de savoir ce que vous comptez faire de ma fille. »  
« ‘Qu’attendez-vous de moi’ serait la question la plus appropriée »  
« Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que vous avez compromis l’honneur de ma fille. Donc acceptez-vous de l’épouser ? »

Jamais Rumpelstiltskin n’eut l’air plus surprit. L’épouser ? Cet homme était-il vraiment sérieux ?

De l’autre côté de la porte, Belle, qui avait écouté dans l’espoir de savoir ce que son père prévoyait pour elle, fut outrée. Comment osait-il la marier sans son consentement ? Il lui fallait une solution. Et vite. 

Mais elle allait avoir besoin de Rumpelstiltskin… s’il ne disait pas ‘oui’ entre temps…


	8. Chapter8

Rumpelstiltskin était outré. Comment osait-il lui demander ça? Sir Maurice, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Le seul qui pouvait à présent le sauver du déshonneur ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à épouser sa fille, mais plutôt à le changer en crapaud. Il regarda le Dark One se lever, remettre sa veste en place et tourner la tête vers lui.

"J'ai posé les conditions de notre deal, et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je ne suis pas un gentlemen qui va épouser n'importe quelle femme sur des rumeurs de mauvais goût." Fit il avant de disparaître dans une fumée violette. 

Derrière la porte, Belle soupira de soulagement. Elle ne serait pas obligée de le marier. Mais une question l'obsédait tout de même. Pourquoi avoir insisté sur le fait que c'étaient des "rumeurs de mauvais goût"? Le répugnait-elle à ce point-là? La fierté de la brune fut piquée au vif. Elle savait ne pas être un laideron. Mais entendant des pas venant dans sa direction, elle s'en alla. Mieux valait qu'on ne la trouve pas écoutant aux portes. 

A cette heure, les couloirs étaient sombres. La plupart des domestiques étaient partis se coucher et il ne restait plus qu'une ou deux chandelles allumées. Mais Belle connaissait ce château, et elle n'avait pas vraiment peur du noir. Elle grimpa à l'étage, jusqu'aux chambres des invités, où elle s'imaginait bien trouver le magicien pour lui soumettre sa requête. Elle essayait de la formuler à voix basse, pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu et ne pas chercher ses mots devant lui. Mais une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers, une forme se dressa devant elle. 

"Eh bien, puis-je vous aider majesté?" Demanda la voix froide de l'intendant 

Belle eut un léger sursaut, mais se reprit très vite. 

"Non, je ne pense pas. Je sais me diriger dans mon propre palais." Répondit la princesse, en fixant l'intendant comme s'il était la peste incarnée. 

Il eut un rictus "votre père est-il au courant qu'à cette heure, vous vous promenez devant les chambres des invités?" 

"Etant donné les rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet et le fait qu'il ait proposé à Rumpelstiltskin de m'épouser, je ne pense pas qu'il soit horrifié que je me promène dans ce qui est encore pour l'instant mon château." Répliqua Belle solennellement, sachant très bien que l'intendant n'était pas étranger aux ragots qui circulaient. Mais elle espérait bien le prendre de court avec cette nouvelle pour qu'il en oublie leur précédent sujet de conversation. 

"Je vous demande pardon, votre altesse. Je crois avoir mal saisi vos propos... sa majesté le roi a donné votre main au Dark One?" Demanda lentement l'intendant, avec étonnement et colère dans les yeux. 

"En effet" la princesse savoura un instant d'avoir réussi à mettre en colère celui qu'elle détestait le plus dans ce château, et qui le lui rendait bien, avant de se remémorer la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici. 

L'intendant grommela et s'en alla vers le bureau du roi, tandis que Belle continua sa route vers les appartements de Rumpelstiltskin. Elle toqua, pour la forme, et entra, n'attendant même pas qu'il lui réponde. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et fut surprise de ne pas le voir. Elle aurait cru qu'il serait là. Elle s'attarda sur les objets de la pièce. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait été attirée par... autre chose. Et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il avait ramené. Des livres trainaient sur la commode. Certains de magie, d'autres d'histoire. Un peigne en bois avec des fleurs sculptées sur une face, une bourse en peau de lapin, qui avait l'air pleine, et son rouet, installé au milieu de la pièce, avec d'un côté de la laine, de l'autre du fil d'or. La princesse s'approcha, fascinée par cet objet. Il avait l'air tout ce qui avait de plus normal et elle se demanda comment il fonctionnait. Elle approcha sa main. 

"N'y touchez pas" 

Belle se retourna pour apercevoir Rumpelstiltskin, avançant vers elle. Décidément, ils avaient tous décidés de la prendre par surprise ce soir. 

"Je suis désolée" fit elle en reculant un peu 

" Ce n'est rien, mais je serais vous j'éviterais de toucher les affaires des autres." Il posa son regard sur la pointe du fuseau "celui-ci vous aurait fait tomber de fatigue. Littéralement" 

Il émit un petit rire, et se concentra sur la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas comprit la blague. C'est pour cela qu'il se reprit. 

"Bien, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue parler rouet." 

"En effet. J'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez retrouver des personnes." 

"Cela dépend de la personne" répondit le Dark One "mais dans la majorité des cas, oui. Qui cherchez vous à retrouver?" 

"Une personne que j'ai rencontré et m'a fait une très forte impression..." 

Le magicien leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une qui venait de succomber à un Dom Juan. Il était admiratif du True Love, mais pas des amourettes. 

"Comment s'appelle-t-il?" 

"Vous allez donc m'aider? " Demanda la jeune femme avec joie en prenant la main de Dark One. 

Il sursauta à ce contact et voulut protester, mais lorsqu'il vit son sourire, il s'abstint. Jamais une jeune femme ne lui avait sourit comme ça, sans aucune arrière pensée. Il voulut se distraire en la regardant dans les yeux, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. 

"Hum... oui... " Répondit-il, peu sûr de lui 

"Et votre prix?" 

" Votre bague me suffira" fit il en se dégageant de son emprise. Il fallait vraiment qu'il évite de la regarder. Sinon il allait succomber à la brune, et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. 

Belle posa les yeux sur sa bague, qui appartenait à sa mère, et à contre cœur, la donna à Rumpelstiltskin. Ce qui scella le deal. 

"Bien, maintenant dites-moi, à quoi ressemblait cet homme?" 

"Je me souviens juste qu'il était au bal masqué de Cendrillon avec moi. Il portait un costume noir et doré..." 

'Non, c'est n'est pas possible...' Pensa le magicien 

"... et nous avons valsé ensemble" 

Il jura intérieurement. Il venait d'accepter un deal où la personne qu'il cherchait n'était autre que lui-même. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de casser son deal, mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité maintenant. Mais une chose était sûre: il devait absolument trouver une solution à ce problème.


	9. Chapter9

Rumpelstiltskin tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il cherchait un moyen de satisfaire le désir de Belle, mais sans s'engager dans quelque chose. Car il était sûr qu'elle cherchait son mystérieux inconnu pour une bonne raison. Seulement, il ne voulait pas lui dire en face que c'était lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de blesser la brune. Probablement parce que c'était la seule personne à ne pas le regarder avec dégoût, qui sait? Il devait trouver quelque chose. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit avec stupeur qu'il faisait jour. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il passait une nuit blanche pour une femme.

Belle, de son côté, était en train de lire dehors, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, à côté du lac qui bordait le château. Après les évènements de la veille, elle avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé au Dark One, elle était réellement excitée à l'idée de rencontrer son bel inconnu. Comment devait-elle se comporter? Serait-il aussi galant que la première fois? Accepterait-il de l'aider? Elle était tellement prise par son livre qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'imposante silhouette de Gaston s'approcher d'elle. 

"Bonjour Belle" fit Gaston avec un sourire charmeur, tandis qu'il sortait de derrière lui un bouquet de roses rouges. 

"Bonjour sir Beaumont." Répondit platement Belle, prenant les roses à contre cœur et cherchant un bosquet pour les jeter derrière. 

"Cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas rendu visite à la plus belle femme du royaume" déclara il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, un peu trop près à son goût. 

"En effet..." répondit Belle, s'éloignant un peu plus de lui 'mais pas assez longtemps' se dit elle intérieurement. "Je serais absolument ravie de discuter avec vous, mais il se trouve que je suis attendue quelque part et je dois m'y rendre au plus vite" 

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Gaston lui prit le poignet. 

"Voyons très chère, vous n'étiez pas aussi pressée de partir lorsque je suis arrivé." Elle essaya de se dégager le poignet, en vain. Il resserra sa prise. "Vous aviez l'air perdu dans l'un de vos... livres. Votre père sait-il que vous lisez?" 

"Evidemment! Et il m'a donné son accord." 

Gaston fit une moue de dégoût avant de la relâcher. Belle n'eut pas le temps de soupirer qu'il lui prit le livre des mains et commença à le lire. 

"Franchement Belle, comment pouvez-vous vous intéresser à quelque chose d'aussi peu attractif?" La Belle en question ne releva même pas qu'il devenait familier avec elle. 

Elle s'avança vers lui et essaya de lui reprendre le livre, sans grand succès. 

"Rendez-le moi." Ordonna-t-elle à l'homme se tenant face à elle, peu attentif à sa requête. 

D'une main, il ferma le livre. 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois ma femme, vous n'aurez plus à subir l'influence de ce genre de distractions." et disant cela, il jeta le livre dans le lac. 

Belle se précipita pour le récupérer, mais il était hors de sa portée. Gaston vint derrière elle et la prit contre lui, pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ayant toujours les fleurs dans une main, elle trouva la force de se retourner et les lui envoyer violemment dans le visage. Pris de court, il la lâcha et enleva les feuilles et épines de son visage tandis que Belle releva ses jupons et alla dans l'eau. Le livre n'étant pas trop loin, elle réussit à le récupérer, mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'être soulagée de l'avoir récupéré qu'elle se sentit soulevée et jetée au sol sans ménagements. 

"Vous!" s'écria Gaston, pleins de points rouges sur le visage, là où les épines de roses l'avaient écorchées. "Comment avez-vous osé vous en prendre à moi ?! Votre père saura cette histoire je vous le promets!" 

La brune commença à prendre conscience de son geste et du fait qu'elle était incapable de l'assommer si jamais il venait à essayer de lui faire du mal. De plus, ils étaient derrière le château, dans un endroit peu fréquenté et où personne ne pouvait les voir. Même si elle demandait de l'aide, elle n'était pas sûre d'être entendue. Il s'avança vers elle, la prit fermement par le bras et elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite, lorsque d'un coup, elle ne sentit plus son emprise sur son bras, ni son souffle sur elle. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Gaston un peu plus loin, se relevant et partant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Elle se retourna pour voir Rumpelstiltskin venir vers elle. 

"Belle! Etes-vous blessée?" 

Elle fut surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, mais ne dit rien. 

"Je ne pense pas." Répondit elle, choquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et de voir le Dark One la détailler. "Merci de m'avoir sauvée" 

Il fut prit au dépourvu et elle sentit qu'il était gêné lorsqu'il recula d'un pas et détourna les yeux. "Je ne pouvais pas laisser la personne à l'origine de deux deals être massacrée par cet abruti." 

Elle sourit devant son excuse et fut ravie d'entendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à détester Gaston. Et visiblement, il s'inquiétait plus pour elle qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Peut-être n'était-il pas si horrible? En tout cas, elle le trouva adorable ainsi, gêné et essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible alors que deux minutes avant, il l'avait secourue et appelée par son prénom. 

Son regard dévia par terre et elle contourna Rumpelstiltskin pour ramasser son livre. Il était mouillé et la moitié des pages étaient blanches. Et dire qu'elle avait risqué la foudre de Gaston pour ça... Elle ne pourrait même pas le finir. Elle entendit le magicien se rapprocher d'elle et murmurer: "Notre-Dame de Paris... une bien terrible histoire." 

Elle se retourna vivement. 

"Vous connaissez donc ce livre?" Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste 

"Oui, je l'ai lu, une fois, ou peut-être deux. Et vous? Attendez... ne me dites pas que c'est pour cela qu'il vous en voulait?" 

"Plus ou moins." Répondit Belle en souriant de plus belle. Elle repensa à Gaston, plein d'écorchures et se dit qu'elle aurait dû frapper plus fort. "Malheureusement, je ne connaitrai jamais la fin... A moins que vous ne me la contiez?" 

Rumpelstiltskin étouffa un rire. "Moi? Conter? Bon sang, savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez?" 

"Je vous en prie Rumpelstiltskin. Je ne connaitrais jamais la fin si vous ne me la racontez pas." Elle battit des cils "s'il vous plaît" 

A ce moment là, il sentit qu'il pouvait se permettre une fantaisie une fois. Après tout, ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un souhaitait discuter avec lui et l'entendre conter quelque chose, et il se sentait très souvent seul. Même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, sa demande enchanta le Dark One. D'un claquement de doigt, la robe de Belle sécha, et il s'installa sous le saule pleureur. Belle l'y rejoignit et s'installa à côté de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. 

"Alors, jusqu'où vous êtes-vous arrêtée?" 

"Pouvez-vous reprendre depuis le début je vous prie?" 

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença à conter. Au début, il fut un peu gêné par cette proximité, mais il finit par s'y faire et donner plus de vie à son histoire, par des gestes et le ton de sa voix. Belle fut admirative de ce conteur hors pairs. A la fin de l'histoire, Belle en fut un peu déçue. 

"Vous aviez raison, ce n'est pas une histoire très agréable... ce pauvre Quasimodo méritait de vivre heureux." 

Rumpelstiltskin s'appuya contre l'arbre. "Malheureusement la plupart des gens différents sont bien souvent dans cette situation, rejetés de tous. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Sinon j'aurais bien moins de deals." Elle le frappa gentiment et il rigola. 

Belle posa sa tête contre son épaule, ce qui tendit le magicien. Le livre posé sur ses genoux, elle s'amusa à tourner les pages à moitié vides. Rumpelstiltskin le prit et passa sa main dessus. Aussitôt, tous les mots reparurent. Belle s'extasia, reprit son livre et remercia Rumpelstiltskin. Mais alors qu'elle allait reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme à côté d'elle, ils entendirent une servante l'appeler dans les jardins. Belle se leva lentement et regarda le Dark One. 

"J'ai trouvé celui que vous cherchiez." 

"Vraiment?" 

"Oui. Demain soir, allez à la fontaine du jardin, il y sera." 

"J'y serai!" Fit Belle. Elle allait s'en aller, lorsqu'elle sembla oublier quelque chose. D'un geste rapide, elle se pencha sur le magicien et l'embrassa sur la joue "merci pour tout" lui chuchota-t-elle avant de s'en aller. 

Arrivée au château, elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de faire et rougit. Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais sur le coup, elle avait vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser, et elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Il l'attirait, car il était mystérieux, et qu'il semblait cacher bien des choses, à commencer par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas aussi méchant qu'il le prétendait. 

De son côté, Rumpelstiltskin était pétrifié. Elle lui avait fait une bise sur la joue. Une bise! A lui! Une part de lui saluait le toupet de la jeune femme et se disait qu'elle avait du culot de faire ça, et l'autre partie aurait voulu qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Mine de rien, il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il espérait juste que son plan marche comme prévu.


	10. Chapter10

Belle était nerveuse. D'ici peu, elle allait rencontrer l'homme masqué du bal. Celui à qui elle demanderait de l'épouser, pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes l'idée d'un mariage avec Gaston. Elle pouvait, en échange, lui proposer une belle somme d'argent, et peut-être des livres rares. Après tout, s'il était aussi cultivé que charmant, cela pourrait lui plaire. Elle arriva dans les jardins, traversa une allée de roses, avant de se retrouver devant la fontaine. Elle observa les alentours. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait nuit, on voyait assez bien les fleurs de différentes couleurs sous les reflets de la lune, qui semblaient briller grâce aux lucioles qui tournoyaient dans l'air. Il faisait frais, et Belle jura intérieurement d'être sortie sans prendre au moins un châle.  
Depuis la veille, elle n'avait pas revu Rumpelstiltskin. Sûrement devait-il avoir un deal important. Ou cherchait-il à l'éviter, car elle l'avait traité comme une personne normale et avait oublié qui il était. Lui. Le fameux Dark One. Elle repensa à la scène du bain et rougit légèrement. Puis à la scène avec Gaston. Ainsi que la baffe du premier jour. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle était ainsi. Il savait lui redonner le sourire.

Des bruits de pas l'arrêtèrent dans sa contemplation. Elle se retourna et le vit. L'homme de la soirée de Cendrillon. Il portait la même tenue et le même masque. Il s'approcha d'elle et se sentit plus nerveuse encore. 

"Bonsoir" déclara-t-il d'une voix grave 

"Bonsoir" répondit elle d'une voix peu assurée. 

"Il me semble que vous vouliez me parler?" 

"Effectivement." Elle prit une bouffée d'air et continua "je souhaitais faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Mais je suis suprise que vous ayez tenu à remettre votre masque." 

L'homme sourit. 

"Pour que vous me reconnaissiez, Dearie." Rumpelstiltskin parlait avec une voix plus grave, ce qui faisait frissonner la brune. 

"Je pourrais vous reconnaître même sans votre masque." Affirma-t-elle, ce qui fit rire le Dark One. 

"J'en doute fort" 

Belle aimait les challenges. C'était connu. Et l'air moqueur de Rumpelstiltskin n'arrangea pas les choses. "Eh bien je vous parie que je peux deviner qui vous êtes avant le lever du soleil." 

"Vous m'avez l'air bien sûre de vous. Peut être trop. Mais entendu. En attendant, que diriez vous d'une ballade au clair de lune?" 

Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit avec joie "j'en serais ravie". 

Durant la ballade, tous deux parlèrent des fleurs, et aucun n'osait aborder un autre sujet. Belle se demandait qui il était. Il était joueur, ça, elle l'avait deviné. Mais il était également un parfait gentleman. Inutile de dire que Gaston n'aurait sûrement pas demandé si elle voulait faire une ballade. Arrivé à la terrasse, elle s'arrêta et se décida à parler. 

"Ecoutez, si je voulais vous voir, c'était pour vous offrir ma main. Je sais que nous nous connaissons à peine, mais vous avez été plus aimable avec moi que n'importe lequel de mes prétendants. J'ai une dot assez conséquente, si cela peut vous intéresser." 

Belle avait préparé son discours et avait baissé les yeux, regardant les boutons de manchette de Rumple. Un silence se fit. Les doutes que Belle avait juste là s'amplifièrent. 

"Est-ce pour cela que vous avez fait appel à Rumpelstiltskin?" Demanda calmement l'homme "pour vous marier à un inconnu?" 

"Je ne peux accepter l'idée de me marier à sir Beaumont." Fit elle en prononçant son nom comme s'il était la peste incarnée. "Je ne vous oblige pas à accepter ma proposition. Mais seulement à la considérer." 

Rumpelstiltskin fronça les sourcils. "Et à la place de votre 'sir Beaumont' vous accepteriez d'épouser un étranger, de quelque apparence qu'il soit?" 

"L'apparence n'est rien comparée à l'âme, et je sens que la vôtre est honorable." 

Le Dark One recula et se retourna. "Vous ne savez rien de moi. Je pourrais être sans pitié." 

"Vous pourriez en effet." 

"Je pourrais être un assassin et je pourrais vous tuer." 

"Mais vous ne le feriez pas." 

Le ton assuré de la jeune femme déstabilisa le magicien. Il n'y avait pas une once de peur dans ses yeux. "Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?" la défia-t-il 

Il la fixa dans les yeux, cherchant à lui faire peur, mais sa réponse le stupéfia. 

"Si j'ai pu voir du bon en Rumpelstiltskin, je peux voir le bon en vous." 

Elle s'avança vers lui. 

"Il est comme vous. Un homme blessé, qui se cache derrière une façade, faisant croire qu'il est insensible." 

Belle se lâchait. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait comme ça de Rumpelstiltskin à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle craignait qu'il l'a traite de folle d'apprécier le Dark One. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder, son expression figée et ses yeux détaillant la brune, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait être plus sérieuse. C'est ce qu'elle avait comprit lors de ses entrevues avec le magicien. Il n'était pas celui qu'il laissait paraître. Finalement, l'homme finit par bouger et tendit une main vers elle. 

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire 

"oh..." commença-t-elle, surprise "volontiers" 

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et tous deux commencèrent à valser. Belle se laissa guider par l'inconnu, sans remarquer que quelqu'un les observait. Quelqu'un qui visiblement n'approuvait pas du tout cette rencontre.


	11. Chapter11

Cette danse fut différente de la première. Complètement différente. Elle était détendue et ravie de retrouver cette étreinte familière. Elle en avait rêvé ces derniers temps. Son corps pressé contre le sien, ses mains la tenant fermement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe, la façon fluide avec laquelle il la faisait valser, mais surtout, cette sensation de protection lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Il l'apaisait et la confortait par sa présence. Et jamais cela ne s'était produit avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
C'est lorsque la musique s'arrêta que Belle remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue commencer, ni de l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Mais ce n'était pas son problème majeur. A plus le temps passait, à plus elle souhaitait découvrir qui se cachait sous le masque.  
Elle remarqua qu'il ne la délaissa pas une fois la danse terminée. Et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il ne s'écarte d'elle. Pourtant, il semblait hésiter.

Rumpelstiltskin, quant à lui, était en proie à un combat intérieur. Devait-il la lâcher, sachant que quoi qu'il se passe, ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une relation autre que professionnelle, et qu'il allait probablement l'effrayer ? Ou devait-il se laisser aller, pour une fois depuis qu'il était devenu Dark One, et embrasser celle qui avait retenu son attention depuis quelques temps ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider qu'il sentit les bras de Belle passer autour de son cou, et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste, hésitant. Ne sentant aucune réaction, elle se recula légèrement, pour croiser son regard. Elle eu à peine le temps de sourire de gêne que Rumpelstiltskin l'embrassa, laissant de côté ses appréhensions. Après tout, elle ne savait pas qui il était. Mais c'est lorsque les mains de Belle commencèrent à essayer de détacher le masque que le magicien recula. Il avait lâché la jeune femme, qui tenait toujours son masque, et celui-ci se détacha. Aussitôt, il se retourna et dans un élan de panique, partit en courant, ne pouvant décidément pas se permettre d'être reconnu. Les quelques fractions de secondes ne permirent pas à Belle de voir son visage, mais elle le suivit tout de même, oubliant le masque, à terre. Offrant à leur spectateur le plaisir de repartir avec un trophée considérable. 

Belle regarda partout. Dans les jardins, les serres, et même l'entrée du bois, mais aucune trace de l'inconnu. Et dire qu'elle avait parié qu'elle connaîtrait son nom avant le lever du soleil ! Elle poussa un soupir avant de regagner sa chambre. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être reconnu ? 

La jeune femme fut réveillée par une des servantes du château, qui s'étonnait que la princesse, qui était très matinale, ne se soit pas levée. La matinée se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est que Belle était sans arrêt en train de penser à la veille. Pourquoi avait-il cru bon de fuir ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait lui faire le moindre mal ! De plus, elle n'avait pas la réponse à sa question. Accepterait-il ou pas de l'épouser ? Elle en doutait à présent. 

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, elle rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. 

« Oh, je suis désolée ! » S'exclama-t-elle précipitamment 

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, votre altesse » répondit l'intendant, qui regardait Belle avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de… gentillesse ? « Allez-vous bien ? » demanda-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à se remettre debout 

« Oui, tout va bien » répondit elle en époussetant sa robe « je ne vous avais pas vu, j'étais… ailleurs » 

« Rien de grave j'espère ? » 

Le ton de sa voix alerta Belle. Jamais l'intendant n'avait éprouvé une once de gentillesse envers son père ou elle. Il cherchait toujours à profiter de l'occasion présente pour tourner les choses à son avantage. Mais tout le monde peut changer, n'est-ce pas ? 

« Non, des choses futiles » Le mystérieux inconnu, pensa-t-elle, avant de se reprendre, « ne vous inquiétez pas. » 

Elle allait partir lorsqu'il lui bloqua le passage. 

« A vrai dire, je vous cherchais… je pensais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous devrions avoir une discussion… » 

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Répéta Belle, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. 

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille : « je suis terriblement désolé de m'être enfui hier soir, j'aurais dû vous expliquer. Que pensez-vous d'en discuter autour d'une tasse de thé, mmh ? » 

La brunette recula précipitamment, cette proximité la dérangeant. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, ne sachant pas si elle devait le croire ou non, il lui tendit le masque que l'inconnu portait la veille. Belle écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc lui ?! Mr Facilier, l'intendant du royaume ?! Elle le fixa, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une trace de mensonge, mais elle ne vit rien. 

« J'en serais ravie » répondit-elle un peu à contre cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et finalement, elle commençait à douter de son idée. 

Il sourit et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au salon de ses appartements. Belle s'arrêta devant la porte. Si elle entrait, personne ne pourrait lui porter secours. Mais si c'était bien le mystérieux homme du bal, elle ne craignait rien. 

En théorie ?


	12. Chapter12

Rumpelstiltskin se frappa mentalement. Il aurait dû savoir que la curiosité de Belle l'aurait poussée à enlever son masque. Mais il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée ainsi. Seule. Après tout, la soirée avait bien commencé.  
Il s'assit sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. Elle ne savait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait. Il pouvait encore lui donner un filtre qui altérerait ses souvenirs, les faisant devenir des rêves. Habituellement, il aurait concocté un plan plus amusant et avantageux pour lui. Mais il avait abandonné depuis quelques temps l'idée de piéger la jeune femme.

Mieux valait qu'il parte. 

De son côté, Belle n'en menait pas large. Elle tenait toujours le masque entre ses mains et l'observait, détaillant chaque paillette, chaque dorure. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était le même. Mais malgré cela, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, comme une sorte de pressentiment. L'intendant avait un timbre de voix similaire, une stature similaire, bien qu'il soit un peu plus fin et large d'épaules. Mais ce pouvait être le vêtement qui faisait la différence? 

Une tasse de thé fut posée devant elle. Elle le remercia et posa délicatement le masque sur la table. L'intendant s'installa en face d'elle, un regard un peu triste. 

« Votre altesse, je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez surprise, et je me doutais que votre attitude changerait au moment où vous auriez posé les yeux sur moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré m'enfuir… je sais que j'ai été lâche » commença-t-il avant de jeter un regard -que l'on aurait pu qualifier de sournois- à la princesse « cependant, j'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition… » 

Oh non. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de lui proposer cet arrangement avant même de savoir qui il était ? A présent, elle avait à choisir entre la peste et le choléra, épouser ce rustre de Gaston, ou Mr Facilier, l'intendant du royaume. 

Belle essaya de se mettre plus à l'aise sur sa chaise, sans grand succès. Il y aurait sûrement un moyen de le repousser gentiment en lui disant que tout cela était une erreur ? 

« … Et je m'en voudrais de vous laisser aux mains de Sir Beaumont. » Continua-t-il « personne ne mérite de devenir esclave de cet abruti » 

« Justement, à ce propos, je pense que nous pourrions attendre un peu, le temps que j'en fasse part à père et lui demande sa bénédiction » répondit elle le plus calmement qu'elle pouvait alors qu'il continuait de la fixer sans gêne. 

« Je ne suis pas convaincu que vous obtiendrez quoi que ce soit de votre père » répliqua-t-il sèchement. 

Les portes de sortie de Belle commençaient à se refermer. Visiblement, il était décidé à l'épouser, contrairement à la veille, où il s'était montré peu intéressé au mariage, et avait essayé de la faire douter. De plus, il n'avait pas du tout la même attitude envers elle. Alors que l'inconnu du bal avait été agréable avec elle et avait cherché à la connaître, l'intendant la fixait d'un regard assuré et commençait à devenir agacé par son indécision. Il était différent. Ce qui fit douter la brune. 

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » 

« Si vous le souhaitez » 

« Pourquoi m'avoir secourue lors du bal de Cendrillon ? » 

L'intendant fronça les sourcils. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Vérifier qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être en espérant qu'il se trahisse et qu'elle puisse échapper à sa proposition. Il lui sourit. 

« Voyez-vous ma chère, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aider les jeunes femmes lorsqu'elles sont dans des situations… délicates » Il remercia mentalement le fait d'avoir écouté la tirade de Sir Maurice jusqu'au bout lorsqu'il parlait du bal, et de sa fille qui avait préféré accorder une danse à un inconnu plutôt qu'à Gaston. 

La réponse ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Pas du tout même. Il se contentait d'éviter les détails. Mais il y avait un moyen pour vérifier son histoire. 

De son côté, Rumpelstiltskin était toujours tiraillé entre avouer à Belle qui il était et partir sans dire un mot. Alors, pour contenter ses deux parties, il se décida à aller lui dire au revoir avant de partir. Juste au revoir. Rien d'autre. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? 'Oh bonjour Belle, ça a été un plaisir de valser deux fois avec vous, je dois y aller, mais on se remettra ça ?' Sûrement pas. Commençant à connaître sa Belle, il alla en premier dans les jardins. Il faisait bon et cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit restée la matinée assise sur un banc à lire des romans d'aventure. Mais non, elle n'y était pas. Il alla ensuite à la bibliothèque. Peut-être s'y serait-elle rendue pour être au calme ? Non plus. Rumpelstiltskin commença à s'inquiéter. Etait-elle restée dans sa chambre à pleurer sur son sort ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il décida d'aller jeter un œil. Au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Il frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien. 

Il fit le tour du château, faisant semblant de se balader et effrayant les servants qui le croisaient, mais un stress grandissant de minutes en minutes. Elle n'avait quand même pas pu disparaître ? 

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Répéta l'intendant 

« Pouvez-vous mettre le reste du costume, s'il vous plaît ? » 

Il rigola d'un air de dire 'c'est une blague ?' et la regarda bizarrement. « Pourquoi donc ? » 

« J'aimerais juste le revoir. » 

Le sourire de l'intendant se fana et son regard devint méprisant tandis qu'il se levait et contournait la table pour se rapprocher d'elle. 

« Ecoutez-moi bien, votre majesté, je ne suis pas votre imbécile d'amant qui s'est enfuit la nuit dernière, et contrairement à lui, je compte bien profiter de votre situation… » 

Belle se leva d'un bond et se plaça derrière sa chaise, créant un obstacle à l'homme en face d'elle. 

« Vous avez été stupide de venir ici, et que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer à présent ? » 

Il contourna la chaise alors qu'elle se glissa de l'autre côté de la table, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Que pouvait-elle faire ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu à faire à un homme, il avait fallu qu'un magicien vienne la sauver. Alors qu'il fit mine de se rapprocher, elle trébucha et se retint de justesse à la table. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle et ne lui attrape le poignet. Elle prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main et frappa l'intendant avec. Celui-ci recula sur le coup tandis que la pauvre théière se fracassa au sol. Il porta la main à sa bouche et vit du sang. Il n'en fallu pas plus, Facilier se retourna et frappa la jeune femme plusieurs fois, avant de la faire tomber au sol, les bouts de porcelaine lui écorchant les avant-bras. Elle essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il remonta les bras de Belle au-dessus de sa tête et les tint d'une main, tandis qu'il commençait à parcourir ses doigts sur la robe de la brunette. 

«Vous êtes à moi Belle… » Ricana-t-il « vous allez porter mon héritier, ainsi j'accéderais au trône… et ensuite, plus rien ne me retiendra de vous tuer… » 

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter à mesure que la main de l'intendant descendait le long de son corps et lui provoquait un frisson de dégoût. Il essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle ne se laissa pas avoir et lui donna un violent coup de tête. Il fronça les sourcils. 

« Mais tout ça peut s'arranger… si vous vous montrez coopérative… » Ajouta-t-il avant de remonter sa robe. 

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle se rebelle maintenant, il relâcha sa garde quelques secondes. Belle se retourna brusquement et lui mit un coup de genoux dans les côtes, ce qui lui fit la lâcher. Elle essaya de se remettre debout mais un poids sur sa cheville la fit basculer et tomber. Il la tenait. Facilier se mit à sa hauteur et la jeune femme pouvait lire à son visage qu'il n'allait pas l'épargner. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ressentir une douleur quelconque, mais à la place, elle sentit que quelqu'un l'aidait à se redresser et la prenait dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'eut pas la force de regarder son sauveur et laissa ses larmes couler alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Une main vint caresser ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Le choc passa rapidement et elle regarda autour d'elle. Facilier gisait à quelques mètres, un poignard planté dans sa poitrine, et son regard remonta pour découvrir que son sauveur n'était autre que… 

« Rumpelstiltskin ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement 

« Oui Belle, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas… » 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle remarqua quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Or. Ses yeux étaient couleur or. Elle se releva péniblement, enjamba le mort et attrapa quelque chose, avant de revenir s'agenouiller devant le Dark One. Timidement, elle mit le masque sur le visage de Rumpelstiltskin, et remarqua qu'il allait parfaitement. Et effectivement, ainsi, il s'agissait bien du même regard que celui de l'inconnu. 

« C'est vous… » Souffla-t-elle avec surprise 

« Belle je… j'aurais dû vous le dire… je comprendrais si vous souhaitez retirer votre proposition… » Commença-t-il en regardant au sol. Il s'imagina qu'elle devait être dégoutée, horrifiée… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à ça qu'une main se posa délicatement sur sa joue et passa sous son menton pour le relever et lui faire rencontrer le regard de la brune qui… souriait ? 

« J'espérais que ce soit vous… » Avoua Belle avant d'embrasser le magicien, qui répondit volontiers au baiser, tout en la prenant dans ses bras. 

Rien ne pouvait ruiner ce moment. Sauf peut-être… 

BAM ! 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » Demanda Sir Maurice alors qu'il entrait accompagné de sa garde royale, se figeant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. 

« Oh ça… » Fit Belle, sans pour autant se défaire de l'étreinte du Dark One « c'est une longue histoire » 

Fin.


End file.
